<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t Mind If I Do (scare you a little) by sfatka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723149">Don’t Mind If I Do (scare you a little)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfatka/pseuds/sfatka'>sfatka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONF (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kinda, ONF Ensemble - Freeform, Park Minkyun | MK-centric, Spooky, at least i hope so??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfatka/pseuds/sfatka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He absentmindedly looks out the window. The city is— unsurprisingly— still very much awake. With all the billboards and lights, and the distant clutter of cars, it looks truly alive. But it also makes Hyojin more tired, just looking at it. </p><p>He turns around and he bumps into something— someone. He gasps, stumbles back and trips, falling down on the floor. His thoughts already scream <i>serial killer</i>, and he covers his eyes. Which doesn’t really help in that situation. </p><p>“Hyung, you okay?” </p><p>Wait a second. A serial killer wouldn’t call Hyojin <i>hyung</i>. </p><p>Aka the times minkyun scared his members and the one time they payed him back</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t Mind If I Do (scare you a little)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reposted because i’m dumb</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts with a malicious Minkyun. It always starts with Minkyun. </p><p> </p><p>Hyojin comes to the dorm late after individual practice. He expects the others to already be asleep, a day full of schedules ahead of them. He walks into the house quietly, surrounded by the darkness of the night. Not wanting to wake the others up, he doesn’t turn on the lights, instead guiding himself with the help of the faint— albeit present— moonlight. </p><p>He leaves his shoes by the door and drops his bag next to them. </p><p>He intends to go straight to his room and sleep his exhaustion away. To do that, he needs to walk through the living room, and when he’s there he shivers—a window is open. He frowns. Why is the window open? He walks over and closes it. He looks around the room. Why would his members leave a window open? If they hadn’t gone to sleep, it’d be fine, but they had, probably. First off, the dorm would be freezing if it stayed like that. Secondly— and call Hyojin crazy, it’s a possibility— someone could enter through that window. It’s highly unlikely, Hyojin knows that, but being careful has never hurt anyone. </p><p>He absentmindedly looks out the window. The city is— unsurprisingly— still very much awake. With all the billboards and lights, and the distant clutter of cars, it looks truly alive. But it also makes Hyojin more tired, just looking at it. </p><p>He turns around and he bumps into something— someone. He gasps, stumbles back and trips, falling down on the floor. His thoughts already scream <i>serial killer</i>, and he covers his eyes. Which doesn’t really help in that situation. </p><p>“Hyung, you okay?” </p><p>Wait a second. A serial killer wouldn’t call Hyojin <i>hyung</i>. </p><p>He takes his hands off his face and sees Minkyun, in his pyjamas, smiling like a devil. </p><p>“Minkyun, you scared me!” Hyojin snaps. Then he remembers it’s the middle of the night and the others are— probably— sleeping, so he lowers his voice. “Don’t do that again.” </p><p>Minkyun chuckles. “How could I’ve known you’d get scared by me <i>just standing</i>? Honestly hyung, you did that to yourself.” </p><p>Despite his mocking tone, he reaches his hands out to Hyojin and helps him stand up. </p><p>“I’m serious, Minkyun,” Hyojin warns. “Don’t scare me like that again.” </p><p>“I’ll try,” Minkyun grins at him. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Minkyun doesn’t exactly plan it with Jaeyoung either. </p><p> </p><p>Jaeyoung finishes taking a shower and puts on his most comfy pyjamas. </p><p>They had a day full of schedules, and it was quite tiring, but tomorrow is free, save for an afternoon practice. They decided to watch a movie together— to wind down, relax— which is actually their usual plan when they don’t have schedules in the morning. </p><p>Seungjun jokes they’re gonna run out of movies if they keep having so much free time. Jaeyoung thinks that it doesn’t matter anyway— they’d just watch them again. In their case, it doesn’t really matter, it’s okay as long as they are together. Which, when Jaeyoung thinks about it, sounds cheesy and he takes it back. </p><p>He walks out of the bathroom, passing Hyojin in the hallway. Everyone’s all over the dorm, getting ready for the movie. Jaeyoung walks through the living room, and he sees Yuto already lying on the couch. Jaeyoung walks over to him and ruffles his hair. </p><p>“Falling asleep before the movie even begins— that’s got to be your new record,” he chuckles. </p><p>Yuto lifts his head, blinking tiredly. “Huh?” </p><p>“Nothing, nothing,” Jaeyoung assures gently, helping Yuto settle his head back down. </p><p>He straightens himself and looks at the younger for a moment longer, a fond smile creeping on his face. Yuto looks so cute. </p><p>Eventually, Jaeyoung does turn around and direct himself to the kitchen. He walks through the door and immediately stops when he sees a knife directed at him. </p><p>He subconsciously takes steps back, until he notices the knife is in possession of Minkyun. Why the hell is Minkyun pointing a knife at him? </p><p>Jaeyoung stares at Minkyun for a few long moments. He’s not gonna stab him, is he? </p><p>Minkyun seems to snap out of his thoughts. “I’d thought you’d never come out of the bathroom, how long were you staring at yourself in the mirror?” He says in his usual joking tone, turning back and going to the counter. </p><p>Jaeyoung is still frozen. </p><p>“Seungjun said it’s cause you’ve been working out so much recently, you’ll be in the bathroom just admiring your abs,” Minkyun continues, doing something— Jaeyoung can’t see what exactly— by the counter. “Which, I mean, I don’t blame, you know, feel free to show your abs to me anytime-“ he turns around and stops speaking in surprise. He still has his light tone when he asks, “you okay, Young?” </p><p>“Were you gonna stab me?” Jaeyoung blurts out. </p><p>Minkyun laughs. “What? I mean, yeah sure, but what?” </p><p>All that Jaeyoung can think is <i>Minkyun, what the fuck?</i></p><p>~~~ </p><p>Minkyun is starting to like this whole thing, and Yuto just happens to be the perfect next victim. </p><p> </p><p>Yuto sleeps through most of the movie. </p><p>It’s a light sleep, though. He catches glimpses of the others’ conversations, and perhaps he says something himself, but mostly it’s a blur. It’s nice, though. He’s cuddled into Changyoon, probably the most comfortable member. Yes, Yuto has a ranking. No, Yuto will not elaborate. </p><p>He manages to register when the movie ends and everyone scrambles to get to their rooms, but he can’t bring himself to even open his eyes. Changyoon stands up carefully, and Yuto quite resolutely lies down, taking up the whole— now empty— couch. Changyoon sighs and leaves him, but a distant chatter remains, and Yuto’s pretty sure he hears his name there. </p><p>The voices die down after a moment. Yuto breathes deeply, settling into a more comfortable position. The rational part of his brain is still awake— barely— and it tells him he’s gonna regret not going to bed. That he should try getting up or at least call someone to carry him (maknae privileges). He’s too tired, though. </p><p>So he lies there, and lies there, and he’s on the verge of actually falling asleep, and then, when he’s so relaxed- </p><p>“Yuto!” </p><p>Yuto jumps in his place and falls from the couch. He slides, sitting up on the floor, panting. He looks around him, eyes open wide in fear. </p><p>There’s a pair of feet in front of him. He gazes up, almost as if in slow motion, and sees Minkyun, looking down on him with an amused smile. For god’s sake. </p><p>“Hyung, you scared me!” </p><p>Minkyun chuckles at him. “Sorry.” He is very obviously not sorry. He tilts his head to the side. “But shouldn’t you go to bed?” </p><p>“Shouldn’t you <i>not scare me</i>?” </p><p>Minkyun just grins in answer, crouching down to Yuto’s level. </p><p>“When I fell I could’ve hit my head, you know,” Yuto says with a small pout. </p><p>“Okay, okay,” Minkyun complies, ruffling the younger’s hair. “I won’t do it again.” </p><p>“Promise?” Yuto holds out his pinky. </p><p>“Promise,” Minkyun agrees with a chuckle, intertwining their small fingers. </p><p>“Now, can you carry me to my room?” </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Can you even blame Minkyun if Changyoon’s such an easy target? </p><p> </p><p>Changyoon’s in the kitchen, making toasts for his members. They don’t have any schedules in the morning, so the rest are all still asleep. Changyoon’s gotten into the habit of making them breakfast, which is why he’s already awake. He also likes to enjoy peace and quiet while it lasts. The dorm is usually quite loud and, to be honest, Changyoon does have a lot to do with that, but the 15 or so minutes of calmness a day do him good. </p><p>He hums a song softly as he moves through the kitchen, placing butter, jam and plates on the table. He fills up the kettle, turns it on and takes out mugs. </p><p>The toaster pops and Changyoon takes out ready pieces of bread. He feels a weird presence in the room then. With a toast still in his hand, he frowns, but before he can do anything else- </p><p>“Hi, hyung,” is said right in his ear. </p><p>Changyoon yelps, jumps in his place and drops the toast he was holding. He whips around, his hip bumping into the counter painfully. He rubs at it with a groan and finally sees the source of the whole problem— Minkyun. Why is Changyoon not surprised? </p><p>“Kyun, jesus christ, don’t do that,” Changyoon complains, holding his hand up to his heart dramatically. </p><p>“Not my fault you’re a scaredy cat,” Minkyun dismisses, picking up the toast from the floor. </p><p>Changyoon squints his eyes at him. </p><p>“You think it’s still edible?” </p><p>“Sure, go ahead and eat it,” Changyoon says dryly. He turns around and puts new pieces of bread into the toaster so there’s enough for all members. “I hope you choke,” he mutters loud enough for the other to hear. </p><p>“Love you too hyung,” Minkyun chuckles. He puts the toast on the counter. “But I’m gonna give that to Hyojinnie-hyung.” </p><p>Chanyoon rolls his eyes. They both know he won’t do that. “You know what, actually you should go wake the others up.” </p><p>Minkyun hums in agreement and starts to leave. </p><p>“And,” Changyoon turns around. </p><p>Minkyun stops. </p><p>“Don’t scare me again,” he warns. </p><p>Minkyun salutes him with a foolish smile as he walks out of the kitchen. </p><p>Changyoon rolls his eyes again. That damn Minkyun. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Minkyun cannot wait to finish the saga and Seungjun is <i>the</i> perfect ending. </p><p> </p><p>Seungjun frowns when— after waking up— he sees that Minkyun’s not in his bed. Minkyun isn’t usually the one to wake up early. Changyoon’s not in his bed either, but by that Seungjun isn’t surprised. Did he drag Minkyun to help him make breakfast? He could’ve just asked Seungjun. </p><p>Seungjun stretches out his limbs, yawning. </p><p>He sits up in his bed, blinking the sleepiness away. He’s quite well rested (he might’ve dozed off for a bit during the movie the previous night) but he has to wake up before being able to function properly. He looks around the room, squints in annoyance at the sun rays peeking through the blinds. </p><p>Eventually, he gathers enough energy to get up, and when he does, he takes the sweater thrown on a chair messily and puts it on. It’s not his, he notices belatedly, it smells like Hyojin. Well, Seungjun’s just gonna steal it for now. He walks to the door to the room to get out, and when he opens it- </p><p>“Hi!” Minkyun stands in the dark corridor with an evil smile. </p><p>Seungjun screams, stumbles back and trips, falling down and hitting his head on the floor. </p><p>“Oh my god,” Minkyun laughs,  walking over to him. “Are you okay?” </p><p>“No,” Seungjun whines. </p><p>Minkyun reaches out his hands with something resembling an apologetic smile on his face. </p><p>Seungjun stretches his limbs out on the floor dramatically. “No, you killed me.” </p><p>“Not yet, but I will if I’m late for hot toast because of you,” Minkyun threatens, looking down on him. </p><p>“Ooh, toast?” </p><p>~~~</p><p>The universe is playing a joke on him, clearly. </p><p> </p><p>Minkyun is alone in the kitchen, cleaning up after dinner. He’s a decent human being sometimes. </p><p>He finishes washing the last plate when the light in the room turns off. He frowns as he looks around. He can’t see much. </p><p>“Guys...?” </p><p>Nobody answers. </p><p>Minkyun puts the plate on the counter and walks to the entrance to the kitchen, where the light switch is, and presses it. The light turns on. Minkyun shrugs. It must’ve been a just a joke. He goes back and puts all the clean plates in the cupboard. </p><p>There’s this unsettling feeling. Minkyun looks around the room. Nothing out of the ordinary, it seems. Just a joke, he reminds himself. He goes back to cleaning. </p><p>He’s wiping the table when he hears a crash in the room. He jumps in his place and accidentally drops his dishcloth. He whips around and looks through the room, searching for the source of the noise. He doesn’t notice anything. He carefully walks closer to the counter and sees a fork in the sink. </p><p>He cleaned all the dishes. The sink was empty. And now there’s a fork. One thing if Minkyun didn’t notice it, but it fell there. With a noise. What the hell? </p><p>“Guys?” Minkyun tries. </p><p>No answer. </p><p>He stares at the fork. </p><p>It’s just a fork. Minkyun washes it and puts into the cupboard. He turns around, remembering about the dropped dishcloth. Except the dishcloth isn’t on the floor. It’s nowhere in the kitchen. Or at least Minkyun doesn’t see it. It makes no sense. He looks around the room. There’s no way the dishcloth isn’t here. This is ridiculous. </p><p>It must’ve been one of his members. Definitely. They’re just playing a joke. </p><p>Minkyun walks out of the kitchen. “Guys... where are you?” </p><p>The living room’s empty. Where did they <i>all</i> go? </p><p>He walks into his, Seungjun and Changyoon’s room. No one. </p><p>“Guys?” he calls just in case. No answer. </p><p>He turns around and immediately stops in his tracks. </p><p>The dishcloth. </p><p>On the floor in the corridor. </p><p>It wasn’t there before. </p><p>Minkyun looks around. There’s still no one in sight. This is starting to get creepy. </p><p>He walks past the dishcloth and  into Yuto and Jaeyoung’s room. </p><p>“Guys, are you here?” No answer. </p><p>The light turns off. </p><p>Minkyun screams and whips around, looking at the switch. No one’s there. </p><p>But it must’ve been them... Right? </p><p>“Guys,” Minkyun starts hesitantly, “it was very funny but you can stop now. Okay? Just come out.” He waits for an answer, but it doesn’t come. </p><p>Minkyun takes a calming breath. They must be in Hyojin’s room, for sure. They’re all hiding there. </p><p>He walks into the corridor. </p><p>Oh god. The dishcloth isn’t there. </p><p>This is not happening. Absolutely no way. </p><p>“Guys, this is not funny anymore, come out.” </p><p>No answer. </p><p>Minkyun sighs. He walks to Hyojin’s room, they must be there. </p><p>Before he can reach the door, the light in the corridor turns off. Minkyun whips around. He can’t see anything. Leaning against the wall, he carefully walks in the light switch’s direction. When he’s a foot away from it, the light turns back on, and someone’s standing there. </p><p>“Wah!” Hyojin shouts. </p><p>Minkyun screams. In a matter of seconds, he trips, bangs his head against the wall and falls to the ground. </p><p>Hyojin’s laughter sounds through the corridor. Minkyun’s head throbs. </p><p>“Oh my gosh, Kyun, are you okay?” </p><p>“I hate you,” he groans, looking up at the ceiling. </p><p>Hyojin walks closer to him with a chuckle and Minkyun hears another few pairs of footsteps from the other side. He looks there and sees the rest of his members, a mix of concern and amusement on their faces. </p><p>“Minkyun?” </p><p>So it <i>was</i> all of them. </p><p>Hyojin sits down on the floor and brushes Minkyun’s hair off his forehead. Minkyun glares at him. </p><p>Hyojin chuckles softly. “In my defence, you had it coming, Kyun, with how you’ve been scaring all of us. We’re petty, of course we wanted revenge.” </p><p>Minkyun looks up at him tiredly. </p><p>“You know, I think I’d rather you jumped me with a knife.” </p><p>Hyojin laughs. “Noted, we’ll do that next time.” </p><p>Minkyun just glares at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks a lot for reading! If you notice any mistakes, please let me know!!<br/>Also thank you Faefauna on twitter (o^^o)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>